


Flores

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Language of Flowers, NaruHina - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata recibe flores todas las semanas que la sacan de su pequeño mundo oscuro. Pero, ¿Quien es la persona que las manda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Semana 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo una historia NaruHina en la que las flores juegan un papel fundamental. también voy a subir otra historia de varios capítulos sobre los colores. Espero de todo corazón que os guste. ¡Disfrutad!

Semana 1: Dalias

Hinata no pasaba por un buen momento en su familia. El consejo se había reunido y había hablado. Hanabi sería la líder del clan. Pero, sorprendiéndola, la comunicaron que no sería sellada. Casi se alegró. Casi, porque la siguiente noticia la impidió hacerlo. Sería comprometida. Ella no sería nunca libre. La sacaban de una jaula para encerrarla en otra. No dijo nada, y de poco serviría. Se limitó a asentir y alejarse poco a poco, como si se meciera.

Su padre la vio marchar y supo que, de alguna manera, había perdido para siempre a su hija.

*****

Pocos días después, Sakura se reunió con Ino y Ten Ten bajo los cerezos florecientes.

-Ey chicas, ¿Lo habéis oído?-preguntó entre susurros Sakura

-¿El que? – dijo Ten Ten

-Lo de Hinata

-Oh, si…pobrecilla. No se merece eso. Siempre es ella la que acaba sufriendo. Estúpido clan Hyuuga y estúpidas normas. – comentó Ino enfadada.

Sakura la entendía. Hinata era la mejor persona del mundo y, sin embargo, parecía que los golpes siempre iban hacia ella. No sabría que hubiera hecho ella en su lugar, aunque ahora mismo no se lo preguntaba mucho. No con Sakuke a su lado. La Cuarta Guerra Ninja había terminado hacia dos años. Aun a día de hoy Sasuke seguía siendo vigilado, pero había vuelto, había abandonado su camino de vengador que ya no tenía sentido y estaba con ella.

Incluso Naruto lo había aceptado. Ahora estaba bastante ocupado con la toga y el gorro de Hokage, aprendiendo bajo la dura y atenta mirada de Tsunade. Sus sueños se habían cumplido, y se notaba en su mirada. Le brillaban tanto los ojos que a veces temía quedarse ciega cuando lo miraba, igual que Sasuke, que cuando lo veía siempre murmuraba, casi como una maldición, ``Estúpido dobe´´

*****

Ino se apoyo aburrida en el mostrador de la floristería. No había fiestas hasta dentro de dos meses y eso solo significaba una cosa: aburrimiento. Puro y duro. Al no tener apenas trabajo se sentía como Shikamaru, y lo odiaba. Era una chica activa y no le gustaba que la vagancia se la pegara a los huesos.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó e Ino levantó la mirada. Una expresión sorprendida cruzó su cara.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

*****

Lunes. 9 de la mañana. Hinata se empezaba a despertar suavemente. Le llego el olor del desayuno, aromático y apetitoso, haciendo sonar sus tripas. Se lavó la cara, se cambió de ropa y bajo corriendo de puntillas. Entró en la cocina y un olor dulzón la hizo olvidarse del hambre.

En la mesa, en un jarrón blanco, había un ramo de Dalias frescas.

-¿Para qué son las flores?- preguntó en un hilo de voz, no muy alto, temiendo molestar.

-Son para usted, Hinata-sama. Las hemos recibido apenas 10 minutos.

-¿Pa-para mi? ¿De qui-quien son?

-No lo pones, y no viene ninguna tarjeta.

Hinata no lo entendía. Gracias a su amiga Ino, había aprendido a diferenciar las flores y sus significados. Por eso estaba perdida con aquel ramo. No tenía sentido.

Dalias. Reconocimiento.

¿Reconocimiento de que?


	2. Semana 2

Semana 2: Margaritas

Kiba entrenaba frenético, dejando que el sudor empapase sus ropas. Todavía olía a flores, y no le gustaba. Las flores tenían un olor demasiado femenino y cargante, demasiado fuerte. Él era un hombre, no quería oler a flores. Por supuesto, en el campo también había flores, pero el olor que se impregnaba era el de campo. Le gustaba ese olor. Era maravilloso. Lleno de vida. Su segundo olor favorito era el del cielo mezclado con los rayos de sol. Le olía a verano, a calor y a energía. Naruto le recordaba al verano, por eso le gustaba tenerle como amigo. Hinata, en cambio, olía a primavera. Olores tenues y sutiles, agradables al olfato. Kiba apreciaba a Hinata. Aún así, se juró que no volvería a entrar en aquella floristería nunca más si podía evitarlo.

*****

Naruto suspiró por enésima vez aquel día. Llevaba todo el día firmando papeles. Aburridos e inacabables papeles. Nadie le había dicho que ser Hokage fuese un trabajo tan….triste y aburrido. Añoraba volver a salir en misiones, sentir el aire golpearle la cara al correr. De todos modos, Tsunade le había dejado bien claro que solo estaba de prácticas, aún estaba demasiado verde para ser Hokage. Quizás en unos años, cuando hubiese madurado.

Naruto se lo agradecía infinitamente. Todavía necesitaba ser un ninja en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Cuando pasasen unos años y se hubiese calmado un poco volvería a ocupar el puesto con el que siempre había soñado. Miró por última vez a la ventana antes de volver a concentrarse en los papeles. Era primavera y las margaritas estaban empezando a llenar todos los pardos dejando un aroma sutil en el aire. Le gustaba aquel olor.

*****

Ino preparó el ramo que se mandaría a la familia Hyuuga a las 9. Hinata ya había venido a preguntar por el desconocido que la envió el ramo de Dalias. Ino le dio una excusa pobre. Excusa que Hinata aceptó dulcemente. Era primavera y a ella le encantaba esa esdtación. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el olor inundase su nariz. Aquella mezcla de olores era tan fascinante…

*****

Hinata bajó las escaleras despacio. El clan Hyuuga aun tenía que ponerse de acuerdo en quien sería su prometido. Ninguno parecía satisfacer a su padre y por lo que parecía, encontrar a uno iba a llevar meses. Mejor así. Había preguntado a Ino por las flores, pero dijo que ella no sabia nada. ¿Quizás uno de sus pares había atendido al cliente? De cualquier modo le resultaba más fascinante no conocerlo. Añadía un poco de misterio y alegría a su vida. Hacia tanto que no veía a Naruto…estaba ocupado preparándose para el puesto de Hokage, las reuniones, los entrenamientos…empezaba a ser difícil ver su alocada cabellera por Konoha. Un olor la llenó las fosas nasales. Lo reconoció inmediatamente. Margaritas. Estaba acostumbrada a su olor. Después de los entrenamientos solía tumbarse sobre la hierba llena de flores con Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, disfrutando de aquella paz.

Entró en la cocina, y allí estaban otra vez. Un jarrón blanco con un ramo de flores frescas en él. Un sonrojo leve adornó sus mejillas.

Margaritas. ``eres la más bella´´


	3. Semana 3

Semana 3: Pensamientos

Shino había apreciado cambios en sus camaradas. Hinata parecía más alegre, no feliz. No, pero sí más alegre. Kiba, en cambio, parecía molesto. Incluso había visto sonreír a Sasuke un día. Todo el mundo parecía comportarse raro. Quizás debería abrazar a la gente que se encontrase por la calle.

Sus insectos parecían agitados cuando estaba cerca de Kiba, que solía lanzar miradas furtivas a Hinata. Raro. Muy raro.

De repente se acordó de que su madre cumplía años mañana. Quizás se pasara por la floristería y le compraría un ramo, luego añadiría unos insectos a las flores. Perfecto. Si. Eso haría.

Ino alzó la cabeza al oír las campanillas. Shino esperaba silencioso en la entrada.

-Shino, puedes pasar. Tranquilo.

-Lo sé.

-…Uhm, ¿Querías algo? Vuestro equipo parece haberse interesado mucho en las flores. Primero Kiba y ahora tú…

-…¿Kiba ha estado aquí?

-¿Huh? ¿He dicho eso? No, no, no. Lo siento, me habré confundido de persona. ¿Qué querías?

-Flores. Un ramo.

-¿Alguno en particular?

-Es para mi madre.

-Oh, entonces te recomiendo Rosas rosas. Transmiten agradecimiento, cariño y aprecio. Perfectas para una madre. ¿Entonces?

-Si, esas. Un ramo, por favor.

Una mariposa entró revoloteando en la floristería batiendo frenéticamente las alas. Giró varias veces alrededor de Shino, quien se puso tenso, antes de volver a salir batiendo las alas grácilmente.

-Ino.

-¿Si?

-Pon dos flores más…pero no para mi madre, y no al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces…¿Para quién?

*****

Lunes. 9 de la mañana. Hinata bajó corriendo las escaleras, el latiendo un poco más rápido. ¿Qué sería esta vez?

Las sirvientas la esperaban en las cocinas sonrientes. Se la veía tan feliz…era un soplo de aire fresco.

En el jarrón blanco, un conjunto de pensamientos.

Pensamientos. ``Solo pienso en ti´´

¿Quién sería la persona que la mandaba las flores?

¿Quizás era una broma?

Esperaba que no…

Entonces la vio, apartada del resto, en un fino jarrón transparente. Una rosa negra que le erizó cada poro de su piel. Al igual que las flores, esta venía sin remitente. ¿Las habría mandado el mismo?

*****

Naruto contempló a la familia Hyuuga reunida ante él. Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata, Lee, Ten-Ten y Gai-sensei. Él los había reunido, y no sabía como decirlo.

Les he reunido para darles una mala noticia. Como saben, Neji salió de misión hace una semana. Debería haber vuelto hace tres días y no hemos recibido ningún mensaje que avisase de su retraso. Hemos recibido hace poco la noticia de que un ninja de Konoha sufrió un ataque sorpresa. No han podido decirnos nada más del ninja.

A Hinata le costó relacionar las dos noticias. Luego le costó entenderlo.

Cuando lo comprendió, se mordió el labio hasta sangrar y parpadeó rápidamente tratando de tragarse las lágrimas. El intento resultó vano.

Se echó a llorar silenciosamente al principio, con las lágrimas cayendo despiadadas por su cara. Poco después lloró más escandalosamente, sin poder retener el dolor y la angustia. La gente decidió que ese era un buen momento para la depresión y el llanto. Ten-Ten se acercó y lloró con ella. Gai-sensei y Lee marcharon corriendo, probablemente a entrenar hasta el desfallecimiento.

Hiashi y Hanabi se mantuvieron erguidos e impasibles. Maldito orgullo Hyuuga. Se veía por sus ojos que estaban sufriendo, pero se negaban a exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

Antes de que el dolor fuese demasiado punzante y se agarrase a su cuerpo, Hinata pensó en la rosa negra. Luego el dolor apretó demasiado y se desmayó.

Rosa Negra. Separación y tristeza.


	4. Semana 4

Semana 4: Dedalera roja

Hinata se despertó en un lugar que no reconocía. Estaba todo desordenado, lleno de ropa tirada por el suelo.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿Ya te has despertado?

Su corazón empezó a dar brincos al reconocer la voz. Naruto la observaba sentado en una silla alejada un metro de la cama.

-Na-naruto-kun…

Naruto mostró una tenue sonrisa, la situación no le dejaba hacer mucho más.

-Lo siento, debería haber enviado a más personas con Neji…

-No, lo-lo entiendo. La mi-misión era de-delicada. Mu-mucha gente hu-hubiera llamado la a-atención.

-Hinata…no sé que decir, yo…

-E-esta bien, Naruto-kun. No hace falta que digas na-nada. E-estas cosas pasan en e-el mundo ninja. E-estamos preparados pa-para ello.

-¡Pero aun asi!

-E-estamos preparados pa-para ello…-Hinata intentó seguir, pero no pudo, porque las lágrimas cayeron por su cara sin consideración, mientras su garganta se cerraba por el dolor.

Naruto no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza. A acariciar su pelo y a esperar. El dolor se tomaba su tiempo para sanar.

*****

Ten-Ten se dirigió al hospital con paso firme. Las manos le temblaban y tenía los ojos rojos, pero no había ningún otro síntoma de debilidad. No. A Neji no le hubiera gustado verla así. Sakura la había avisado de que Gai-sensei y Lee estaban hospitalizados por agotamiento. Al parecer habían estado entrenando sin descanso durante días y al final su cuerpo se resintió hasta perder el conocimiento. Ella también había ido a entrenar. Necesitaba distraerse y colocó varios blancos, fallando todos los tiros que lanzaba. Sí, el dolor era grande y atacaba a cada persona de manera distinta. No podían hacer más que enviar patrullas de búsqueda y rezar. Rezar por un milagro. Rezar por algo.

*****

Había abrazado a Hinata hasta que esta dejó de llorar y se volvió a quedar dormida, agotada por el dolor.

Todavía tenía las mejillas húmedas, su cara de rasgos infantiles y suaves estaba más pálida de lo normal. Había sido él quien había enviado a Neji a la misión, y a pesar de las palabras de Hinata, se sentía culpable. Había mandado a un grupo de ninjas en su búsqueda, con la esperanza de encontrarle.

Hinata se despertó poco después, sin decir palabras, silenciosa y tímida.

-Uhm…yo…

-Hinata-chan, ven conmigo. Conozco un lugar genial.

-Un lugar genial… ¿Para qué?

-Ya verás.

Salió de la casa deprisa sin detenerse, pero girando cada poco tiempo para asegurarse de que Hinata lo seguía. Llegaron a un campo verde y Naruto esperó a que Hinata se diese cuenta de porqué la había traído aquí.

-Son tre-tréboles…es pr-precioso.

-Ey, Hinata-chan. Encontremos un trébol de cuatro hojas.

-…Querría saber

-¿Huh? ¿Has dicho algo?

-E-el trébol. Significa i-incertidumbre. Querría saber

-Oh, ja,ja,ja. Se nota que Ino es tu amiga. De todos modos el mundo de las flores es fascinante a su manera…

-Uhm…si…

Hablaron de cosas triviales. A veces ni siquiera hablaron. Buscaron el trébol de cuatro hojas, aquel bendecido por la felicidad, que concedía deseos. Buscaron hasta que se ocultó el sol, hasta que forzaron la vista y el frío se empezó a colar por los huesos.

-¡E-encontré uno!

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial, Hinata-chan!

Hinata sonrió débilmente sosteniendo dulce pero firmemente el trébol de cuatro hojas. Sus manos estaban llenas de barro, sucias y con pequeñas heridas. El viento había despeinado su largo pelo que brillaba con la luz de la luna.

¿La luna?

Naruto elevó la vista al cielo.

-¡Ag, es tardísimo! ¡Tu familia me va a matar por entretenerte tanto!

-N-no te preocupes, Na-naruto-kun. Tú pu-puedes entretenerme to-todo lo que qui-quieras.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. El cuerpo de Hinata entró un poco en calo. De repente, ya no hacía tanto frío.

Naruto la acompañó hasta el recinto Hyuuga en silencio.

-Uhm…ya he-hemos llegado…

-¡Oh! Es verdad. Hinata-chan.

-¿S-si?

-últimamente te he notado algo…¿deprimida?

-Oh…es…bueno…mi padre ha decidido…comprometerme y yo…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Comprometerte!? ¡De ninguna manera! No lo permitiré, Hinata-chan. No te preocupes, haré algo, ya veras. De veras, 'ttebayo. Tú te casarás solo con alguien a quien ames.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Hinata. ''Eres tú'' le hubiera gustado decirle. ''te amo a ti''

Pero desde la Cuarta Guerra Ninja el tema de la confesión no había salido a colocación, no, mejor así. Hinata prefería tener como amigo a Naruto que no tenerlo. Punto.

Se acabaría acostumbrando al dolor, como siempre había hecho.

-Hinata-chan.

La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿H-huh? ¿Si?

Naruto se rascaba nervioso la nuca, mirando hacia todos lados, antes de extender la mano ofreciendo una flor.

-Es para ti. La encontré por el camino cuando veníamos, y pensé que te gustaría.

-¿Pa-para mi?

Hinata tomó la flor con sus temblorosas manos. Era una Pascueta.

-Gra-gracias, Naruto-kun.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente con las mejillas ardiendo y el corazón golpeando antes de entrar corriendo a casa.

Pascueta. ``Mi pensamiento, mi afecto y mi amistad son tuyos´´

Cuando fue a colocar la flor en un pequeño jarrón se dio cuenta de que había otra flor enroscada a la Pascueta, oculta por sus pétalos. Las manos empezaron a temblarle violentamente al darse cuenta de qué flor era. Un abrasador calor la atravesó el cuerpo y su estómago dio un vuelco revolucionándola.

Acacia Dealbata. ``Nadie sabe que te quiero´´

*****

Lunes. 9 de la mañana. Hinata entró en la cocina algo más resplandeciente que otros dias.

Sobre la mesa y en un jarrón blanco, una docena de Dedaleras rojas. ``Ya no puedo esconder más mi amor por ti´´

Hinata sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Iba a conocer por fin al hombre que la mandaba las flores?

Y otra vez, en el jarrón fino, junto a la Pascueta y la Acacia Dealbata, una rosa verde. Esperanza y descanso.

Aquel día Neji regresó a casa junto con el equipo de búsqueda y unas heridas en el cuerpo. Por fin en una semana Hinata pudo relajarse y sentir el cuerpo más liviano.


	5. Semana 5

Semana 5: Verbenas.

Hinata abrió la puerta de la floristería poco a poco y la cerró suavemente. Ino estaba cuidando unos claveles cuando se acercó al mostrador.

-Ino-san.

-Hinata-chan. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó Ino con una sonrisa

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es quien?

-El chico que me manda las flores, y n-no me digas que lo a-atendieron tus padres, p-porque no es verdad. S-se lo pregunté. ¿Quién es?

-Hinata, prometí que no lo diría. Me lo pidió personalmente. No quiere que te enteres, o por lo menos no aún.

-¡Ino-san! ¡Por favor! ¿Quien compró las flores?

-Es que…yo…no sé si debería…

-Por favor, Ino-san.

Ino bajó la vista. ¿Debería decirlo? Ella se veía desesperada por saber quien era…

-Fue…fue Kiba.

Y después de aquello, Hinata salió de la tienda tropezando y dando traspiés, demasiado aturdida para saber hacia donde se dirigía.

*****

-Kiba-kun.

Kiba dejó de golpear el poste al escuchar su nombre. No necesitaba girarse para saber quien era. Su nombre había sido pronunciado con delicadeza, casi entre susurros. Solo una persona hablaba así.

-Hinata. ¿Ocurre algo?

Hinata jugueteaba con sus dedos. Estaba nerviosa.

Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Tenía miedo.

Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Uhm…yo…tú…es decir…uhm…

-Hinata, ve al grano. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ino me dijo, que tú…

Kiba sabía hacia donde se dirigía aquello, y no le gustaba.

Solamente había entrado en la floristería una vez. Una. Hizo los encargos y se fue, deseando que su presencia allí cayese en el olvido, pero el encargo se estaba volviendo un autentico grano en el culo.

-¿Qué ocurre con Ino?

-M-me dijo que tú habías sido l-la persona que…c-compró las flores.

-Si, fui yo. ¿Y que?

Hinata empezó a moverse nerviosa, jugueteando con los dedos. Kiba suspiró. En serio, no volvería a pisar una floristería en la vida. ¿Por qué estaba todo complicándose?

-Los m-mensajes.

-¿Qué mensajes?

-Los mensajes d-de las flores. ¿I-iban en serio?

-Ey, ey, ey. Frena. Yo solo compré las flores porque me lo habían pedido como un ``favor´´. Yo solo las compré. La persona que escogió las flores fue otra.

-¿E-en serio? –Hinata suspiró aliviada. Kiba sonrió.

Hinata era una gran amiga, pero nada más.

-Uhm…¿Kiba-kun?

-¿Si?

-¿Quién te mando comprarlas?

-Lo siento, Hinata, no puedo decírtelo. Es decir, podría, pero él me patearía el culo y prefiero que no lo haga.

-Pero Kiba-kun…

-No, y no pongas esos ojos.

-¿Q-que ojos?

-Esos. Como de cachorrillo abandonado. No. Punto final.

Y para evitar que se le escapase alguna palabra, se mordió la lengua y echó a correr. No, no diría nada. Le gustaba su culo tal cual estaba.

*****

Hinata se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, algo más derrotada. Estaba en un punto muerto. Se sintió aliviada cuando descubrió que Kiba no le habia mandado las flores.

Pero ahora no sabía que hacer. Cerró los ojos, olvidando por un momento la situación en la que estaba metida.

-Hinata. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Shino-kun.

No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era él. Se hizo a un lado, dejando un espacio que Shino no tardó en ocupar tan silencioso como siempre. Hinata se dio cuenta, poco después, de que Shino aún esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Estoy pensando. Desde hace semanas me mandan flores, pero no sé quien lo hace.

-Yo.

-¿Tú que?-preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Yo te las mandé.

La sonrisa se le quedó congelada en los labios. Aquello era demasiado. ¿Primero Kiba y ahora Shino? Hubo un largo silencio, no incómodo, peri sí extraño.

-¿T-tú me mandaste las flores?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Si. La rosa negra y la verde.

-¿Eh?

Estaba perdida. ¿Solo había mandado dos? ¿Y el resto, entonces, quien?

-Shino-kun, esas rosas llegaron casi como un mensaje de lo que ocurriría. ¿Cómo lo sabias?

-Secretos de familia.

Hinta no preguntó nada más y por segunda vez aquel día se sintió aliviada. Si ocurría otra vez lo mismo, le daría un infarto.

*****

-Dobe, llegas tarde.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormido.

-En serio. ¿Es que no vas a cambiar nunca?

-Quien sabe. ¿Y Sakura?

-Fue a llevarle algo a Ino, ahora vendrá.

-Ey, Teme. ¿Entrenamos?

-No

-Venga

-No

-¡Por favor!

-No

-¡Por favooooooooor!

-Dobe, te he dicho que n-

Sakura venía corriendo rápidamente. Pisaba el suelo tan fuerte que algunas de las baldosas temblaban, pero ni Sasuke ni Naruto comentaron eso. Apreciaban sus caras sin ojos morados ni chichones.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura-chan?

-Vengo de hablar con Ino. En serio, vaya lío se ha montado con Hinata y las flores-Sakura suspiró.

-¿Qué flores?

-Alguien ha estado mandando flores a Hinata. Ella fue a preguntar a Ino, quien la dijo que las habia comprado Kiba. Ino dijo que Hinata se veía realmente aturdida en ese momento. Luego resulta que Kiba solo era el mensajero de alguien, no se sabe quien. Más tarde Hinata se enteró de que Shino la había enviado unas flores, pero no eran las que ella esperaba.

-Mañana es Lunes-comunicó Sasuke

-¡Es verdad! Me pregunto que flores la llegaran mañana…

Sasuke miro a Naruto. Lo miró fijamente. Naruto empezó a revolverse en el sitio.

-¡Teme, deja de mirarme asi! Me haces sentir como si hubiera salido de casa desnudo…

-¡Por Kami, Naruto! Ahora esa imagen me acompañara todo el día…seguro que tengo pesadillas por la noche

-Ey, Sakura-chan, eso me ofende. Que sepas que tengo un cuerpo magnífico. Estoy seguro de que si me vieras desnudo te sorprenderías gratamente 'ttebayo.

-Dobe

-¿Si?

-Cállate

*****

Lunes. 9 de la mañana. Hinata bajó las escaleras despacio con el corazón martilleando su pecho. Estaba segura de que iba a empezar a hiperventilar en cualquier momento.

¿Qué la habría mandado esta vez?

Entró en la cocina con pasos ligeros y silenciosos, como caminando entre plumas, tal como la habían enseñado.

Levantó la mirada poco a poco del suelo a la mesa.

Y su corazón latió algo más rápido, más doloroso.

Sobre la mesa, un jarrón blanco vacío.

Y eso era todo. Ahí se acababa su aventura. No más flores.

De alguna manera se sintió decepcionada. La hubiera gustado saber quien era el chico de las flores.

Se dirigió a la puerta al escuchar unos enérgicos golpes. La abrió sin hacer ruido y dirigió su mirada al visitante.

Y entonces, otra vez, su corazón que había recuperado la cadencia normal golpeó su cuerpo a ritmos frenéticos. Golpeaba tan fuerte que temía que la gente lo oyera.

En la puerta, un tulipán.

Tulipán. ``Mi amor es sincero.´´

Más adelante, otra flor. Una Fucsia.

Fucsia. ``Mi amor es inquebrantable.´´

Hinata fue recogiendo las flores, nerviosa y emocionada por lo que pudiera encontrar.

Iris azul. ``Te amo con ternura.´´

Iris blanco. ``Te amo con confianza.´´

Iris amarillo. ``Te amo con alegría.´´

Las mejillas de Hinata estaban coloradas y empezaban a sudarle las manos. Sentía que quedaba poco.

Jacinto blanco. ``Estoy feliz de amarte.´´

Jazmín. ``Quiero ser todo para ti.´´

Celosía. Fidelidad y constancia.

Borraja. ``Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo.´´

Y por fin, unos pies en unas sandalias ninja.

Hinata fue subiendo la mirada, poco a poco, escondiéndose tras el flequillo. El corazón iba rápido.

Pantalones naranjas y negros.

Más rápido.

Camiseta negra. Sudadera naranja y negra.

Más rápido. Más calor.

Piel dorada. Sonrisa amplia. Dientes blancos. Ojos azules.

Lo conocía. Oh, si. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

Pelo rubio desordenado atado con la bandana ninja.

El corazón latía frenético, las mejillas ardían y el cuerpo no se movía.

Era Naruto. Era Naruto. Y en sus manos, un ramo de Verbenas.

-Espero que sepas lo que significan estas, Hinata-chan.

-Si.

Verbenas. ``Cásate conmigo.´´


End file.
